The One Who Died To Young
by themarauder1
Summary: Sammy always wanted to see what it was like to have a pet, when he finds a stray mutt the locals call Sage he see's that a mother will do anything to protect her puppies. even if someone is trying to help them.


**WARNING:Major Character Death**

They had been on the road pretty much their whole lives; after their mum was killed, their dad, had to move around a lot for work. The boys' knew they would be on the road again in a few days as the black 1967 Chevy Impala drove down the main road as it just went past midday. Dean looked at his little brother in the back seat, no seat belt on just looking out the window "Sammy put your seat belt on" Dean mumbled turning back to look at the road in front of them. Sam rolled his eyes and put his seat belt on then leaned against the window again.

A couple of hours later the boys' dad pulled into an old hotel "this place is close to where I'm working tonight" their dad said, going into the lobby to get the rooms. Sam looked out of the car window and saw a dog walking up the small hill on the other side of the hotel. She was adorable, her white, tan and grey fur, littered with black speckles from her nose to her tail, her big floppy ears one mostly cream and the other mostly grey, her toes covered in white fur and no collar. Sam watched as the dog wandered back down the hill and behind the lobby. "Why don't we have any pets?" he asked, hoping for the dog to reappear. "Don't ask stupid questions." Dean mumbled. "It's not a stupid question" Sam growled at his older brother. Dean sighed "We're always on the road. We don't have the time or space for a pet."

Their father finally emerged from the lobby and hopped back into the car driving to the parking lot closest to their rooms. "You're staying in room 47 and I'm in 48" the man said as he parked the car and got out along with the two boys. They each collected their stuff from the boot; not much as they only lived with one backpack each. Once in their rooms, the boy's dad chucked his bag on his bed then looked at his sons who stood outside their room. "Ok boys, remember, don't leave the room unless you're getting food and if you do go anywhere stay together. This job I'm working should only take about 2 hours or so. Dean, you're in charge." Then he hugged both his boys and got in the car, driving away as the two boys returned to their room.

"Ok I'm going out to get some food. Stay here," Dean said to his brother. "But Dad told us to go together" Sam replied. "Look, I'm pretty sure that you don't want to be stuck with me for the whole day, so I'll get us some grub, and you'll stay here and watch T.V," Dean said then he left before Sam could say another word. Sam sighed and looked around the room for the remote. He looked in all the drawers and cupboards, but couldn't find it anywhere so he searched for buttons on the TV and when he couldn't find any he groaned and left the room.

Sam made his way across the parking lot and to the lobby hearing a little ting when opening the door. "Hi, my room is missing its T.V remote" Sam said to the woman at the front desk. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. What room is it?" the lady said looking at the boy with a fake smile plastered on her face "room 47," Sam said looking out the window for only a second but catching sight of the Same homeless dog he had seen earlier. "Here you go," the lady said handing the remote to Sam, "Uh thanks," Sam said reaching for the remote but missing because he was still looking at the dog, who was sniffing around outside. The woman looked at the boy then out the window "oh… that's Sage" the woman as the dog ran out of sight. "Does she belong to you?" Sam asked finally taking the remote and shoving it in his pocket. "Heavens no. She's just a stray that lives around here. We leave water out for her sometimes, and she goes through our trash, but that's about it" the woman smiled. "The workers at the hotel have a little bet going, whether she's going to get caught or kick the bucket first." Sam frowned and looked at the floor. He didn't want that poor dog to die. "Thank you for the remote" he said.

Sam walked back to his room then saw Sage trotting up the hill again. He quickly opened his door and threw the remote inside then jogged after the dog. Sam walked towards her then crouched down, taking some beef jerky out of his pocket. He ripped a piece off and ate it slowly. Soon Sage came sniffing around, searching for whatever smelt so good. When the dog saw Sam she bared her teeth and growled. The boy didn't move; he just ripped off another piece of beef jerky and gently threw the meat towards the dog. She sniffed it then picked it up in her mouth, ran a short distance away to eat it then came back for more.

Sam slowly inched closer to the dog; each time she showed any sign of aggression the boy fed her. It was about thirty five minutes before Sage let Sam pat her. He gave her more food, and when she went to the other side of a nearby bush followed her. There sat three puppies all the Same colours as their mother, but with different patterns and one little pure black one. Sam ripped off some of the remaining jerky and put it down in front of the pups. Then he noticed dark red covering some of their white fur. He bent to pick up one of the puppies but Sage snapped at him, biting his arm and hanging on tight.

Sam yelled, trying to get the dog off him. Finally he escaped, and saw blood gushing from deep bite marks on his forearm. The boy, followed by the dog, ran down the hill and into the hotel compound, spotting his brother in the lobby yelling at the lady at the front desk. He frantically looked around the parking lot then saw a black 1967 Chevy Impala drive straight at him.

Time slowed right down for Sam at this moment. he saw everything. He Saw Sage running down the hill still barking at him. He saw Dean turn around in the lobby and see his little brother. Sam saw the blood gush from his arm and soak through his jacket. But worst of all he saw his father as the black 1967 Chevy Impala drive straight into Sam sending him flipping over the hood, roof and boot of the car and land on the other side of the car. The boy hit his head on the pavement so hard a shattering sound echoed through his ears; he heard his skull shatter. The last thing he remembered before everything went black was his brother holding him close and screaming his name.


End file.
